The Great Thief
by GracieHoltzbertTrash715
Summary: What happened after the War of the Ring? Whatever happened to Tauriel after the Battle of the Five Armies? After the fall of Sauron, all Darkness in Middle-earth had passed. Or so they thought. Tauriel/Legolas (Elvish may not be correct, I am doing my best. Some of the content/details have been slightly altered for the sake of the story. I OWN NOTHING!)
1. 20 Years After the War of the Ring

The many years after the War of the Ring were silent. Good was restored amongst Middle-earth's people and the darkness had vanished. There had been no word of battle between kingdoms for almost two decades when all hope had returned. King Aragorn and Queen Arwen ruled over the Men of Gondor. King Elrond, though saddened by his daughter's choice to eventually die as a human of old age, kept his good spirits in Rivendell. The Hobbits returned to the Shire and lived out their days in peace and contentment. Though, soon, Frodo and Bilbo took to another journey with Gandalf the White and the Lord and Lady of Galadhrim, Celeborn and Galadriel. The feud between Elves and Dwarves was happily lifted and the friendship between Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas, son of Thranduil grew deeper and more meaningful, for 'twas their alliance that began the search for a truce between the races in the first place.

Records of the fall of Thranduil were lost amidst the War of the Ring. But it is said that sometime during the battle at Minas Tirith, Orcs had attacked Elves all across Middle-earth, including those from Mirkwood, resulting in the slaying of King Thranduil, leaving the Woodland Elves without a king. Thus, Legolas finally returned to his father's land taking his seat on the throne with his best friend Gimli right beside him. The Sindarin Elves of Mirkwood were surprised to see their Prince return after such a long departure. They recalled the days of the Battle of the Five Armies when Legolas defied his father, refusing to return to Mirkwood. No one knew the true reason why he'd abandoned his father's loyalty, but many say it was due to the hurt his father had caused Tauriel. Tauriel, a Silvan Elf of Mirkwood, had caught the loving eye of Legolas, but due to her low stature (the fact that she wasn't a Princess), Thranduil forbade her from keeping Legolas' heart. Though to Tauriel, this meant nothing as she had her eye on someone else. Someone even more forbidden than Legolas...a dwarf. A dwarf by the name of Kili. Tauriel and Kili had begun to fall for one another during the worst years of the Dwarf and Elvish feud.

Tauriel's reluctance to listen to King Thranduil's orders on not following Kili when the Dwarves escaped their prison caused her to be forever banished from the lands of Mirkwood. Angered by this, Legolas followed her outside of their kingdom to protect her from harm, thus beginning the pattern of his defying Lord Thranduil. Soon, the Battle of the Five Armies began and Tauriel's love, Kili, fell and her pain was so great that Legolas felt it himself. He never returned to Mirkwood and the fate of Tauriel was never known.

Years after the War of the Ring, King Aragorn looked upon his people, content to see the light in their hearts and the sense of security they felt once Sauron was defeated. Almost twenty years of no fear and no pain, no war and no darkness, yet he still felt a sense of wrong. He felt something else was coming. Though he couldn't quite understand what this new sense of doom could be, he felt it creeping up, watching like the Eye of Mordor.

He was right. The race of Men were gifted an item, the _Mycel Madm_. The secret ornament of life. It was of great importance to the Men, though it held no special power. None that anyone knew of, anyway. It was more of a treasure and a privilege than a requirement to survive. But, Men had kept the _Madm_ for all Three Ages and soon, their attachment to it grew and to be without it frightened them as they saw it as a bit of luck for their species. The past Two Ages were difficult for Men as they feared for centuries that they would become extinct. But they believed that when they began to grow in number once more, it was all thanks to the _Mycel Madm_. In the beginning of the Fourth Age, it went missing.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

"Your Grace." Rumil, an Elf from Lothlorien, travelled all his way to meet with King Legolas. He bowed in his presence.

"Rumil, it's been a long time." Legolas responded in Rumil's native tongue.

"Yes, it has."

"Why have you come to see me?" Legolas wondered upon his father's throne. Even after years of sitting in Thranduil's chair, he still felt odd and as if he had stolen his name.

"I have come to warn you, My Lord."

"Warn us? What have you to warn us about?" Legolas, though glad the darkness had left, also hoped for something evil to defeat again. It wasn't like him to sit on a throne all day. He needed to be out, hunting and shooting his bow and arrow with valiance and pride.

" _I Beleg Pil_ , my dear Legolas." Rumil responded.

The king of the Elves turned his head to the seat beside his own. The dwarf with red hair looked up to his friend. "I've heard of this Great Thief you speak of." Gimli added, now being a bit better at his Elvish. "Though my people call it _Az Menotho Mezzintar_."

"The Disloyal Daughter?" Legolas translated, knowing a bit of Dwarf language himself. "'Tis a woman?" He looked to Rumil for an answer.

"No one can be sure, My Lord. We do not give him a name as of man or woman back in Lothlorien, as no one has seen the Great Thief in the light."

Gimli retorted. "The Dwarves claim it to be a woman."

"Has any of the Dwarves seen the Great Thief?" Another one of Legolas' counsel chimed in with doubt, not liking Gimli so much.

"Leviathan, this is not a feud between Elves and Dwarves." Legolas glared at the Elf near the entrance to the Hall.

"Yes, My Lord." Leviathan bowed his head and continued to listen with a tight lip.

"My father has said that many have claimed to have seen her at night and her figure was too feminine to be that of a man's." Gimli continued.

"Why do you come to warn us of this thief, Rumil? Surely she...or he can't be as dangerous to us in Mirkwood?" Legolas introduced the matter at hand.

"He's on the move." Rumil finally said. "And it is said that this thief is of Elven descent."

"An Elf?" Legolas couldn't help but smirk. "Why would an Elf steal from anyone? Let alone their own kind?"

"It is a Dark Elf." Rumil took one step forward.

Legolas' smile faded. "There is no such thing."

"There is now, King Legolas. And as time moves, so does he."

The King was silent for a moment. "Let him or her have whatever they desire. We have plenty of gold here in Mirkwood. If they need it, then they may take it."

"But My Lord, this thief takes more than just gold." Legolas sat up in his chair, waiting to hear more. "He takes all the happiness from the land of the stolen."

"That's not possible."

"For an Elf with magic it is." Rumil looked to the floor with sadness. "I am sorry to bring such bleak news, but the land of Lothlorien has been lost to this treachery. No one there has sung of joy for days. We were visited by _i Beleg Pil_ and there's been nothing but weeping amongst our people. Some have longed for death and you know that is not of Elves." The trouble in Rumil's eyes began to frighten Legolas. "Even in the time of Sauron, Your Majesty, I have never felt such darkness upon us...I have come to warn you that soon, if the thief does come to Mirkwood, the last of the kingdoms, we will all destroy ourselves."

Legolas' longing for something wicked had now left him and he felt no more excitement of this news. He could now see a great depression deep in the blue eyes of Rumil. No other word could be said and he gave his old friend a place of residence for the night, hoping that some light would find its way back into the Elf's troubled heart. After feeding him well and showing him the uttermost kindness he could muster, Legolas let Rumil journey back to Lothlorien, though he was hesitant to let the poor Elf go.

Weeks passed and Legolas doubled the night watch. He dreaded a feeling of despair when he began to hear word of more and more cities falling under this thief's spell. No one knew happiness anymore and he began to miss the days when he sat carefree upon his father's throne. A part of him missed Thranduil and he actually wished he were there to give counsel. He'd know how to handle this thief, this monster of the living. Soon, Legolas received word that troubled him more than that of the Great Thief.

Ere the night of Thranduil's birthday, Legolas was visited by a pigeon messenger. Taking the note from the bird's claw, his heart beat harder when he noticed the handwriting of an old friend that he dearly missed. The letter was written in his own tongue and he read it aloud to Gimli.

' _My friend, I am afraid that trouble is upon us yet again. This new darkness may be worse than I thought. I regret not telling you sooner as I was not sure of its severity. Though nothing can be more dark than Sauron, this seems to be a bit more grievous as it brings death upon those who will it themselves. I hope you have not been visited by Fraec Fara before receiving this letter. Please send word back of your fate. -Gandalf the White._

 _P.S. The race of Men have lost the Mycel Madm and it is being blamed on all Elves. Prepare for a new feud, this time against humans.'_

"That doesn't sound-" Gimli began, but Legolas interrupted him, speaking to himself.

" _Fraec Fara?"_ He thought of the Rohirric translation. "Greedy Traveller." Looking down to his short friend, he sighed. "Sounds to me that this Dark Elf has left his mark in many a city."

"But she can't get in here." Gimli tried to lighten the mood. "We've got the strongest Elves in all of Middle-earth." When the king did not answer, Gimli's confidence vanished. "Right, Legolas?" There again was no response. "Legolas!"

Just then, they heard the sound of one of their own horns and Legolas looked up, listening intently to the warning signal. "Battlestations." He said to Gimli and they both ran out of the room, heading for the stairwell that would lead to the roof of the Palace, Gimli with his axe and Legolas with his bow and the crown on his head.


	2. The Great Thief

When they reached the top of the Palace, they were already joined by the whole of the Sindarin Elf army. Legolas stood directly in the middle of the Balcony and they looked out across the land of Mirkwood.

"What has happened?" Legolas asked the Elf beside him, who had blown the warning bugle.

"I thought I saw something lurking in the shadows." Cyndril responded in a whisper.

"What was it?"

Before Cyndril could even answer again, they heard the sound of a light arrow pass by and the thud of one of the Elves falling to the ground. Legolas looked in horror at the soldier that fell behind them and they heard it again. Turning to his left now, Legolas saw another fallen Elf. Everyone began to look around frantically, wondering where the arrows had come from. They could see no one in front of the castle gates. They heard another arrow followed by a third thud and Legolas turned to see Leviathan on the floor of the platform beside him. Another ruckus began and when Legolas averted his eyes from the Elf on the ground, he saw the dark figure on the platform with them, fighting a hand to hand combat with about eight Elves at once. What troubled Legolas, was that this one thief was winning, defeating his army all alone. Pushing his way through the crowd of Elves, he readied his sword, charging the being that was encircled by Elf soldiers.

He finally approached the thief and with their back to him, he could only see the dark black hair that fell passed their lower back. Fighting more of the Elves, the figure was too occupied to notice the king's approach until he spoke sternly. "Stop!" They didn't listen. "Stop!" He shouted. Still, they continued to fight. Legolas spoke in his language to his own soldiers. " _Daro! Im conn- cin!"_

The Elves halted and watched as the figure panted, eyeing them wearily with their weapon still at hand.

"You're the first city to greet me with armed forces." The stranger spoke as a chuckle came from the back of their throat. It was now clear that the Great Thief was, indeed, a woman. She laughed. "Someone must've warned you I'd be coming. Who was it? Tharbad? Dunland? Lothlorien?"

"That is not of importance, _Pil._ " Legolas kept his sword out as she still seemed a bit dangerous. "Why is it that you come to my land?"

"Your land? This is but the land to King Thranduil. Mighty fool and liar!"

"Don't you dare speak a word against my father." Legolas felt a stinging in his eyes as he now realized how much he missed his father. He knew he had missed him before, but now...his pain was heightened. "He was one of the Greats. And a shame that he was taken by darkness. Something I won't let happen ever again. Now...who are you?"

"It does not matter who I am. It matters who I am not. It matters who you don't and won't ever have. You all have lost loved ones, no?" She began to look around at the Elves on the side of the circle she faced and soon, they began to wipe tears from their eyes and she smiled, revelling in their pain. Legolas, Gimli, and the Elves on the opposite side watched in awe at the sudden pain that hit their peers. "Feel it." The Great Thief spoke once more and Legolas felt the tears fall from his own grey eyes.

Sniffling, he spoke quietly to his Elves. " _Cost hen."_ With that, the Elves that could only see the woman's back, leapt toward her, grabbing ahold of her and finally capturing her. "Take her to the Great Hall." Legolas spoke with deep sadness in his voice as her spell itself, grabbed ahold of him.

When Gimli followed Legolas to the Hall, he whispered to him. "I feel strange, my friend."

"As do I." Legolas admitted.

"Something about her is familiar." Cyndril spoke after overhearing the two.

"I know what this is you speak of." Gimli responded. "She reminds me of someone I lost."

"Me too." Legolas whispered as they approached the entrance to the Hall.

He sat on his throne as the other Elves threw the thief to the ground at Legolas' feet. Her head slowly rose, to look into his eyes and she smirked, knowing he recognized her. "T-Tauriel?" He swallowed hard before blinking, hoping his eyes had deceived him. They hadn't.

"Legolas." She responded, sitting up on her knees.

"You will address him as His Majesty, thief!" Gimli spoke harshly.

"What happened to you?" The king ignored the others in the room. Though he knew of her sudden darkness, he couldn't help but feel engulfed in her beauty yet again. "Your-your hair? It's as dark as the Eye of Mordor."

Tauriel looked at the crown upon his head, remembering King Thranduil and his cruelty toward her. "I can't believe you sit there." Her voice was not as soft as it once was when Legolas knew her before. "After all your father has put me through. Put us through."

The mention of his father caused more sadness to fall upon Legolas. "I chose my fate. Father did not send me away."

"No. But why was it that you never returned, old friend?" As Tauriel spoke, Gimli widened his eyes, unaware that these two had known each other ere his own meeting with the expert bowman.

"I couldn't-" The king stopped himself from responding. "What about you? I was told that the king lifted your banishment after the Battle of the Five Armies? Yet...you never returned?"

Tauriel hissed. "Your father always was a liar."

Almost as swift as one of his own arrows, Legolas stood from his chair, slid down the steps of his throne, and met with Tauriel face to face. He held her chin in his hand, forcing her to look him in the eye. "You speak so ill of my father...your King."

The anger in her eyes grew. "Your father stopped being my king the day he threatened Kili and all of his people."

"Kili?" Gimli recalled the stories his father, Gloin, used to tell of the old dwarf and his brother Fili, both died in battle against the Orcs when he was just a wee lad.

Legolas took out a small knife, holding it to Tauriel's neck. "What became of you, my sister?"

"And what of you?" She responded. "I needed you most when I lost him and you ran off as if I never existed. Alone, Legolas. I was alone when you'd gone. Not even your father would show me enough kindness to survive."

Her spell was strengthening and the Elves around them began to cry. Gimli teared up at the mention of Fili and Kili and watching Legolas with a knife to a woman's neck caused his tears to fall.

" _Glenn-bo!"_ The king yelled to the others. " _Hi!"_ The sobbing Elves obeyed and with just one look, Legolas ordered Gimli to leave them as well. When they had finally gone, Legolas returned his focus to the she-Elf he once believed he loved. "Where have you been all this time? And why must you make others weep?"

Tears filled Tauriel's eyes as well and she ground her teeth as she answered. "They need to feel their pain as I have felt mine."

"They feel enough without your aid, Dark One."

"Do **you**?" One of her tears fell and it was a dark color Legolas himself had never seen before. As he watched its trail, he noticed the flesh of her skin burn. It healed instantly and he backed away, placing the knife back in its place at his hip and Tauriel stood from her knees. The bowman turned his back to her. "I've lived alone in many places since you left." Tauriel continued. "Fending for myself and stealing what I can to survive. Though...I've never really been alive since he died."

"Nor have I." Legolas admitted. "You grew evil out there." He turned to face her once more.

"I grew dark and angry. But never have I been evil."

"Your spells. All across Middle-earth beings suffer. And some are dying at their own hand." He corrected himself. "At YOUR hand. I never knew you had magic."

She looked away from him with shame in her dark eyes. "I cannot control it." Another tear fell from her eyes. "Despair follows me wherever I go."

"Then you mustn't go to every realm spreading such death." He bit his lip, not wanting to continue, but his tongue disobeyed him. "And only since you lost a silly dwarf."

Tauriel wasted no time in taking her bow and arrow, pointing it at him. "Not even your father had the heart to speak ill of Kili when he fell."

He smirked. "You forget, Tauriel…" The blonde Elf took out his sword and spun, quickly bringing himself behind her, holding the sharp blade to her back while he spoke, "...I'm the one who taught you how to fight."

The sword against her back caused her to gasp and she left her mouth agape as she felt more of her uncontrollable magic leave her body. She waited to hear a small sob escape Legolas' lips before she used his vulnerable moment to catch him off guard and forcefully turn around, dropping her bow and taking the sword from within his hand. Pointing his own weapon at him, Tauriel bit her lower lip when he reached for the two knives he carried on his belt.

" _Heui!"_ Legolas yelled to the guards that stood outside the door. He and Tauriel had begun to circle each other as the Elves reentered the Great Hall. "Don't do this, Tauriel. Perhaps I can help you understand your power."

"I don't seek help." She spoke in a voice as if trying to convince herself.

"The _Mycel Madm_...were you the thief of the treasure of Men?" He wondered, sending an eye to one of his best fighters.

"I would do no such thing, Your Majesty." She said his moniker with a tone as if to mock the king. "No Elf, Dwarf, or Halfling in this Age knows where it is hidden. Only that of Men would know where to find it."

"If you tell the truth, help my people and I convince the Men of this to put an oncoming feud to rest, my lady." As they circled around each other, they drew closer and closer toward one another, as did the Elven guards around them.

Another questionable smirk grew on the Dark One's lips and she spoke. "I am not your lady." Her words were followed by the lash of the sword in her hand and she and Legolas continued to fight while Gimli came in from the door he stood by to eavesdrop. The Dwarf watched as he grew to be more and more sorrowful. The stress upon Tauriel caused the severity of her spell to increase and finally, the other Elves were too miserable to watch another minute of their king's quarrel. Many of them caught the she-Elf and held her with as much might as they could muster.

"Take her away." Legolas responded with a few huffs of short breath. To his dismay, Tauriel's hand went limp and she let his sword fall to his feet before willingly leaving with the guards.

When Gimli was finally able to get the king alone that night, he asked several questions with a leftover frog in his throat. The aftermath of the Dark Elf's magic was too great even for Legolas to bear. Not only was Legolas now thinking of the loss of his mother and father, but also of his friends in the Battle of the Five Armies and the members of his counsel during the time of the War of the Ring. He even grew mournful of his days as Tauriel's best ally and protector ere the coming of the thirteen dwarves and the Hobbit.

"Who was that fair maiden?" Gimli asked.

"An old friend." Legolas vaguely responded.

"Aye, but whom?" The stout red-head longed to know the story in its entirety.

"'Tis not important, dear Gimli. What matters now is to find the _Mycel Madm_ and save our world from another war. There has been too many in such a short time." Legolas leaned his arm against the banister of his bed. He tried as best as he could to think of other things that may have happened to the _Madm_. Perhaps a poor Man stole it. Or perhaps it had just been misplaced. Men are awfully forgetful at times.

"What must we do with her, Your Majesty?" Gimli wondered.

Legolas, with his back turned toward Gimli, smiled. He knew that soon, the intelligent she-Elf would find an escape and they wouldn't have to do much with her. Actually, he had counted on it.

"Your Grace!" Cyndril ran into the king's bedchamber later that night. "The prisoner has escaped."

"As I knew she would." The grey-eyed royal winked at the dwarf who sat by the fire. Gimli's amazed eyes grew wide and he watched as Legolas left the room in excitement.


	3. The Pursuit of the Dark One

"Shall I ready the Company, My Lord?" Cyndril asked of Legolas.

"No. I am to go alone."

"Your Majesty, that would not be advised. No king should travel alone in the forest." Cyndril tried to protest as Legolas packed a bag and took ahold of his weapons.

"I shall not be away for long. I know her well and capturing the Lady would be a treat for me after sitting on my father's throne for many a year." Gimli saw a fire in his friend's eye that he hadn't seen for a long time and he reckoned the trip might actually help the Elf return to the light-hearted being filled with laughter that he once knew.

"Then I shall accompany you as well." The dwarf attempted to help, already predicting what the response would be.

"No. I go alone." They followed him to the large castle doors that led to the bridge in front of Mirkwood Palace.

"If you don't mind my asking, Legolas…" Gimli began, trying to keep up with his master's long, fast strides, "...if you shan't be long, why have you packed a bag filled with a week-long journey's worth of supplies?"

They reached the doors and Legolas halted his step, turning to look down upon dear Gimli. A horse had been brought out to wait for him on the foot of the castle doors. With nothing but a smile, the Mirkwood Sindarin Elven King mounted his horse and left his Palace, heading into the dark of the forest to find the lady he hadn't followed after in almost one hundred years.

The first night passed with ease and Legolas eventually felt the spell of Tauriel lift the further he got from Mirkwood. Though he was saddened to think of all of the mourning Elves he had left behind. Confident in finding Tauriel, he did not think on it much, for he wanted to believe he'd find her soon and get her to where she would need be to find happiness and peace yet again.

The breeze that blew against his pale face relaxed him and he closed his eyes, enjoying the presence of nature that he had long missed. The second day started as smoothly as the first did. Light shown through the treetops just when Legolas desired it most and the cool of the shade he rode under gave him comfort in his search. To his right, a soft stream seemed to be following he and his horse, whom he called Rocinante. The birds above chirped with joy and it almost felt to him that all trouble had gone. Then he was brought back to the reason for his quest. His poor Tauriel. She had never truly been his, of course. But he was still too weak and troubled to think of her in pain. He had wondered what had happened to her after all those years before the War of the Ring. He couldn't imagine having a pain so great that it turned one into a dark, magical being.

If it weren't for his meeting Strider and becoming a part of the Fellowship of the Ring, Legolas believed he may have turned to be as Tauriel as well when he truly lost her. The moment she lost Kili was the moment Legolas lost her as well as himself. Though he would act as though she turned him into a better Elf, it still hurt. He had actually grown to be more tolerable toward Dwarves and others not like his species. Rather than following in the footsteps of his father and becoming a self-involved king who only cared for his own, Legolas became an Elf who fought for the Greater Good of all of Middle-earth. A part of him desired to thank Tauriel for that one day. Though, now was not the time.

In a short distance, Legolas was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the cracking of a stick a few yards ahead of him. He rushed to the nearest tree, peering around it as he kept himself hidden. His eyes fell upon Tauriel as she sat around a pit of firewood. It looked as if the Dark Elf had begun to set up camp for the night and Legolas slowly lifted his bow. Almost a full minute passed before he had found the right time to shoot. It had been long since he'd shot an arrow so precisely and he was aware of the risk he'd be taking aiming for the sleeve that fell about the Great Thief's wrist. Taking a breath so deep, Legolas was sure he'd completely filled his lungs, and he slowly let it go. He released the arrow between a split in the tree's trunk and for the first time since he was a young Elf (or, young compared to his race and not that of Men or Dwarf), it was shown that the expert bowman was quite out of practice. Though his skill was well enough to hit Tauriel, it had not hit the target King Greenleaf had aimed for.

A shrill scream echoed throughout the forest sending chills up and down Legolas' spine. His stern expression from behind the tree instantly turned to be one of soft regret and concern. For a moment, he was unsure if he should make himself known. Remaining unseen, he stared as the Dark Elf, with her hand pierced by his arrow and bound to the tree behind her, struggled to keep her cries of pain to herself. He watched her chest heave as short breaths forced their way in and out. Every now and then, Tauriel would let out a groan of agony as her blood oozed down her forearm, falling to the leaves beneath her.

The following moments seemed to pass by slowly as Legolas dreaded coming forward, though seeing the former red-head suffer caused him much suffering, knowing he had been the one to inflict such a burden upon the Elf. Evil or not, Legolas still found himself quite fond of Tauriel. And after such a long century.

" _Tul- ed, Legolas."_ The cracking and torment in her voice caused him to wince. "You'd let me perish here of infection beheld to this tree?" She spoke louder, knowing her pursuer was nearby.

With one sharp sigh, the Elven King stepped forward and around the tree, his bow at his side. "You escaped." He pursed his lips, loathing the sight of her in such pain, but trying his best to forget his emotions at the moment.

Taking a few deep breaths, Tauriel swallowed, hoping to respond. "Y-you knew I would." A gasp fell from her lips as another moment of discomfort washed over her wounded flesh.

"Alas! you knew I would follow." He continued to take some steps toward the pinned Elf. The more he drew near her, the closer her free hand came to the blade upon her belt. Legolas took notice and he slowed his steps moreso than before. He leisurely placed the bow over his head, resting on his left shoulder and lying across his chest.

"This time I'd hoped you wouldn't." Tauriel choked. As Legolas showed no more signs of threat, she withdrew her hand from the handle of her blade and allowed him to come to her aid.

Soon he made his way to her and closely examined the wound. His saddened eyes looked to the sweat that had begun to pour from the she-Elf's temples and he saw her eyes struggling to stay opened. After studying the length at which the arrow had pierced through her hand and the tree behind it, Legolas came to the decision that he would have to pull it out as swiftly and as smoothly as possible. Lo! It would have to be broken on the end where the fletching of the feathers rested adjacent to Tauriel's left brow. Holding her arm in place to the tree with one hand, Legolas used his other to hold tight to the back end of the arrow. With a grunt, he snapped the end off, only leaving a splint to protrude Tauriel's now numb palm. "This is going to hurt." He tried to warn her before his attempt to free her from the wooden grip.

" _-O ior."_ She practically rolled her tear-stained eyes at his obvious remark. " _Ceri-ha."_ She commanded with the little breath she had left and he obeyed, pulling her hand forward and off of the arrow. She was no longer a slave to the tree, though the throbbing and exhaustion sent her into a peaceless sleep.

When she awoke some hours later, Legolas sat opposite her, the both of them near the fire he had ignited with the halves of his broken arrow, pulled free from the tree. She slowly sat up looking around her at the darkness of night. She groaned in pain and looked to her wrapped wound, which Legolas had mended while she slept. " _Na- cin eithel?"_ The blonde king spoke, not having looked at her since she awoke.

"Exhaustion bid me to sleep." Tauriel explained to Legolas, hoping he would know that she was not weak. Though he did not ask. "I had not slept in weeks methinks." It was true. Her tolerance for pain had increased over time, though in her vulnerable moments with the wound and lack of sleep, she allowed the moment to send her to her slumber. She had not known the amount of time since she last slept. It had not been a matter of importance to her for years. A small hint of laughter left her lips. "I should thank you and your arrow for helping me dream."

"Do not thank me, Tauriel." Gazing into the flame between them, Legolas listened for sounds far off in the woods. "I apologize for I was only aiming for the sleeve of your garment, not the flesh of your hand."

Tauriel faked a gasp of shock. "Is the great Legolas Greenleaf confessing fault with his bow and arrow?" She smirked, letting out a chuckle.

Legolas failed to fight his own small laugh. "I have been idle in battle for some time, Tauriel. Yet, I remain the foremost bowman of Middle-earth." Smiling down at the dirt beneath her, Tauriel shook her head and chortled at his undying pride.

The cool breeze in the air and the sounds of the moving trees around them almost made them forget that a new war may be upon them. In the silence, they thought to themselves of days of old and simpler times.

The male Elf finally broke the solitude each had begun to sense in the other's presence with his soft voice. "Did you dream of him?" His expression turned to one of woe and pensiveness.

The Dark One's bottom lip found its way between her teeth and she nipped at it ere shrugging a shoulder. "If I have at all, I do not remember." Her unscathed hand fiddled with the knot of the cloth wrapped round the wounded while she closed her dark eyes, picturing Kili's face. A tear rolled down her cheek and she succumbed to the sharp pain in her left hand once again, causing her eyes to quickly open. A realization overcame her and she looked to Legolas across from her, taking notice in the tears within his own grey eyes. Her curse had been cast yet again, devoid of her will _. "Amin hiraetha."_ She apologized for escalating his pain with the spell of sorrow that followed her. "I do not intend to affect you with this dark magic, believe me."

"Believe you I do." He took hold of his quiver and a nearby stone before beginning to sharpen every arrow he had brought upon the journey, save the one that had been broken. "Yet understand I do not."

"Nor do I." She turned to watch Rocinante enjoying some grass as his dinner, recalling the days after Kili's death. "I did not know the ways of handling my grief. I tried to return to your father's guard, though he would not allow me. He spoke of my younger days and how he saw a great potential in me ere the coming of the Dwarves. Lo! he would not accept my apology and held his grudge to me for years long after. When a fortnight had passed, I took ill in the forest. Cyndril and Farian came upon me during their nightwalk about the castle. Taking pity on me, the two of them carried me back to King Thranduil in the hopes that he would give me aid. When your father saw me in my state, he too took pity on me, though he was not so kind as he once was. He was crude all my days in the Palace, standing at my bedside to tell me how it was the fault of mine that I had turned into this wretched soul, putting myself into danger chasing after a dwarf. On the last night of my stay, I was almost healed and I asked to see the king to redeem my faults and seek guidance on where to search for a new home albeit Thranduil refused my return to Mirkwood. The other Elves were unaware of how to help as they too have only known Mirkwood in their days. Your father would not give counsel and in the time of his anger, his true self was shown. The scars on his face from the dragon were revealed...and afraid, I recoiled. He shouted at me to go and never return, putting the blame on me of your choice to leave Mirkwood forever. He spoke of how 'twas my foolishness that sent me into exile and it would be my foolishness to send me to my death...alone and with noone to love and care for me." She paused, looking into the fire, remembering her late, fiery-orange hair. "Slowly, my hair darkened, as did my spirit and faith in others. Thranduil had spread rumour about me to all other Elvish land and noone would give me refuge. The last night ere the curse touched me, I visited the Lonely Mountain in the hopes that Kili's kin would take pity on me and give me a home, yet they still were unaccustomed to the likes of an Elf and they turned me away with forceful arms. Alone, I knew that I was the only being that I could trust and my sorrow overtook me, turning me into this Dark Elf. A burden my new magic was, but it has been my only ally in times of need for food and gold. I only wish that I could command it. When a deep sadness overtakes others, they throw themselves over cliffs or their grief is so great that they take pity on an homeless she-Elf, lending me horse or boat, or even food for my journey." Legolas listened with ice in his heart, though he barely looked to the one across from him. "When the War of the Ring began, thieving grew to be effortless as others paid no attention." Swallowing, she hesitated to speak her last word on the subject. "Legolas...I attempted to save your father from the Orcs."

Finally, Legolas' piercing eyes, like daggers, were drawn to his old friend. "You expect me to believe that?"

"I do not. Though it is the truth." Looking down to her throbbing hand with shame, she continued. "Sauron heard tell of the Dark Elf that travelled through all the land. He came to me asking me to join his army. I refused and barely escaped. Sauron spoke to me of his plan to wipe out Mirkwood's Great Army. He saw them as a threat. I went to your father to warn him, though he would not hear me speak." She looked back to the blonde Elf and he quickly averted his eyes from her. "I may be the Dark Elf with a rare kind of dark magic and a dark spirit, but my soul is not dark nor is my heart, Legolas."

A frustration grew in the king and he snapped. "Did you take the _Mycel Madm?!_ "

" _Baw!_ " She snapped back. "What use have I for it?"

The bowman sneered, feeling her spell of sadness trying to take him, yet he did his best to fight it. The news of his father's treatment of Tauriel was disheartening, though he feared it were true. Nay, he knew it were true. His father had grown cold in his last years and moreso toward those of Dwarves and their allies. Legolas thought it strange his father put the blame on Tauriel for his refusal to return to Mirkwood. 'Had he believed that Legolas would not have fought in the Battle of the Five Armies pray he never followed after Tauriel and the dwarves?' Irritation grew in Legolas and he decided not to speak for the rest of the night.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this. I know that some of the Elvish language may not be translated 100% correctly, but I am not J.R.R. Tolkien. Haha Please leave some reviews down below. Also, know that this fic will have some details in it that may be in the books and not in the films, or vice versa. Again, thanks for reading! xD**


	4. Three's Better Than Two

The next morning, Tauriel slowly opened her eyes to the sun shining through the trees above. The pain in her hand was reawakened and she hissed as she sat up in the grass beside the fire pit from the night before. Looking down at her hands and feet, she saw the tightly knotted ropes about them. Attempting to pull the bondages apart, she searched the area for Legolas, calling his name. " _Legolas!? Cin hi? Legolas?"_ There was no answer. "Legolas!" She shouted and soon she heard something coming from the northernside of the forest. The beating of her heart grew in speed and she waited to see whom approached.

"We may begin our journey and not rest unless necessary." Legolas returned with his horse, Rocinante, causing Tauriel to sigh with relief at his sight.

"'We?'" The bound Elf repeated with question.

"Aye! 'We.'" When the king made his way beside her, he stopped the horse, throwing his saddle back onto the brown steed with little effort.

"Where is it that 'we' go, Your Majesty?" Mocking his rank once again, Tauriel smirked, secretly enjoying calling him that. "I trust it was you who tied these while I slept?"

"Where we go, I will not tell. Yet I will tell that yes, 'twas I who kept you from running free had you awakened before I." Smiling to himself, he added, "I'd almost forgotten that you always slept more than I would take a liking to."

"We Silvan Elves require more time to the dream realm than you Sindarin folk." She could not recall the amount of times she and his father had needed to remind Legolas of that while she grew up in the Palace. "Alas! have you forgotten so quickly what I spoke last night?" She looked up at him as he watched down on her. "I do not remember the last time sleep visited me ere the piercing of your bow through my hand."

"I have not forgotten." Reaching into the sack on his hip, he pulled out another garment of clothing. He used his strength to rip a long strand of the cloth from it and placed the full shirt back inside his pouch.

"If you want to tend to my wound, you'll have to untie my hands." The she-Elf said with a smile as she held her bound hands up to him. To her surprise, Legolas ignored her wrists completely and stepped around her, kneeling behind her and placing the cloth over her eyes, leaving her blind of only the things her eyes would see. " _Amman na- hi?_ "

"I do not want you to know where we are headed. Not now." He responded, his mouth eerily close to her ear. Lifting her up, he set her upon his horse and set out while the sun still stood.

Legolas walked beside Rocinante as he carried Tauriel through the forest that was once dark and infested with spiders. After the War of the Ring and the defeat of the darkness, the spiders fled, exposed to too much sunlight in the newly brightened wood. Cobwebs still stuck atop the trees high above, marking the old homes of the arachnids. The stream beside them moved with ease as Legolas loosely held the reins, steering his horse this way and that.

"May I ask-"

"You may leave us in peace." Legolas interrupted her, though she did not obey.

"Where have _**you**_ been all this time?"

Sighing with irritation, he responded with a huff. "I've travelled far through almost every realm of Middle-earth. I followed Aragorn son of Arathorn, now known as King Elessar of Gondor, to the counsel of Elrond and joined the Fellowship to-"

"You were a member of THE Fellowship? Responsible for the destroying of the one Ring to rule them all?" She bit her lower lip, fighting the sharp pain in her wounded palm.

"Aye."

A smile grew upon the she-Elf's face. "I have only heard a few small morsels of the story from families over the mountains. Would you tell me the true tale, Legolas?"

"Not today, Dark One."

Her smile faded when he called her by that name. "Please? It could distract from my wound and the truth that I am blindfolded." A sharp chuckle came from her.

"No, Tauriel." Legolas did not smile. They went on in silence for a while before a small laugh was heard. "Why do you laugh?" The king wondered.

"I feel this moment is as absurd as when your father thought you were once courting me." She referred to riding blindfolded as he guided his horse, comparing it to when Thranduil told her of his beliefs toward Legolas' fondness of her. "To this day, I wonder why he had thought such a thing." Unable to see, Tauriel was unaware of Legolas' expression. His eyes were a bit widened and his cheeks were inverted as he fought the urge to bite them. Had he been a Man, he would've blushed.

"Perhaps my father thought it strange that I would be so great a friend to a she-Elf. And one so young." He looked down to his feet as they continued on. Little did he know, a wider smile drew across Tauriel's face.

"Lo! he forbade us a happy life had it been true through either you or I. A lowly Silvan Elf and a high Sindarin prince? Ridiculous." She added.

"Indeed." He slowly responded, a bit angry with his father at the moment.

"Taking me to the Lady Galadriel will not likely aid us in the coming war." She finally spoke the true words she had been thinking for some miles.

"What?" He stopped the horse, turning to look up at her smirk. "How have you know where we are headed?"

Her grin shown her teeth. "I have lived alone in these woods for some time. I recognize every turn. You are taking me to Galadhrim, are you not?" It was now that Legolas let his lips curl into a smile and he shook his head. Air was pushed through his nostrils as he fell staggered by her reconnaissance. The silence was a form of confirmation to Tauriel and she tilted her head with pride. "May I now have this blindfold removed?"

Legolas sighed once more and spoke with hesitation. " _Lug dad_." The Elf atop the steed leaned over a bit, giving Legolas access to the cloth around her eyes. He slowly unfastened the knot and pulled the garment from her face, revealing the dark of her eyes begin to turn back to amber green, as they were ere her curse. The king took notice and he stared back at her as she gazed into his grey-blue eyes. Slowly, the green hue within Tauriel's irises shifted back to the dark shade of charcoal. Legolas' stomach turned with apprehension and wonder. Tauriel's flipped with confusion and sudden adoration. She blinked, breaking the eye contact when they heard a sound nearby. Legolas turned his head, looking to the sonance.

Not long after, they were joined by a third party. A short, stout being with fiery red hair and a beard to his navel. Carrying his favorite axe, Gimli came forth. "Has she been giving you much trouble, Master Legolas?"

"Gimli, I told you I was to come alone." The white-haired Elf took a few small steps away from his horse, though he did not let go of the reins.

"Yes...Your Majesty." The Dwarf rested his axe on the grass ere leaning his right hand upon it. "Yet I did not have the heart nor the ear to obey."

With a grin, Legolas shifted his weight to one leg. "I've been waiting for you to show your presence since yestereve."

"You knew he was following us?" Tauriel spoke, straining her neck to see the newcomer behind her.

"Aye. I did." Gimli changed his posture in due to his disappointment of being found out when he reckoned he had done well to stay hidden from his best friend. "I am happy to have your loyalty, Gimli, yet I would be glad if you'd turn back to Mirkwood Castle."

"I respect that, but I will not, My Lord." Legolas sighed, turning a side eye to Tauriel atop Rocinante. She smirked back at him. "You will have me by your side even if you kill me. Even if she kills me."

"I will do no such thing." Tauriel replied. "Legolas, I see you've got a mighty servant here."

"Servant?!" Gimli exclaimed, raising his axe. "Who said I was a servant? If any a servant, Legolas be mine!"

Legolas laughed. "He is right." Tauriel looked back and forth between the two. "Gimli is no servant. He is my dearest friend."

A chortle escaped Tauriel's throat. "Legolas? Friend with a Dwarf? I say."

"You say what, _brak_?!" The dwarf's grip on his weapon tightened.

"I say...I'd never thought I'd see the day when the high Sindarin prince would be so much as kind to any of your kin." As Gimli scowled, Tauriel made herself clear. "Do not mind, dear dwarf. I have nothing against your kind. I was once in love with a dwarf." A weak grin was sent to the axe-holding warrior and he loosened his grip upon the handle.

"An Elf? In love with a dwarf? How preposterous!" The younger of the three almost shouted.

"'Tis the truth, dear Gimli." Legolas spoke. "Within those stories your father spoke...of Kili and Fili and King Thorin's deaths at the Battle of the Five Armies, he gave every detail save the ones involving Tauriel. She was the Captain of the Guard of Mirkwood."

"This pest...this THIEF...is the one that tried to save Master Kili?" With a sense of betrayal, Gimli held his axe close to his own chest.

"Aye." When Legolas noticed Gimli's angry eyes soften, he commanded him. "Put down thy axe, good friend. She is tied up. Nor would she hurt me if she weren't."

The dwarf indeed, lowered his weapon, though as he stepped forward, he kept a wary eye on the one atop the horse. "You sure about that?" He made his way beside Legolas, who smiled down at him.

"Nay. But I could handle her if she tried."

"I sure could." Gimli grinned up at his friend.

Tauriel rolled her eyes at the two, speaking of her as if she were not there. "Shall we set out to Galadhrim? Or remain here in speech?" She interrupted.

Looking back up to her, Legolas nodded once. "We go." With the hopes of receiving a laugh, he added. "Gimli, would you like to join the Lady on the horse?"

"Do not tease me, Legolas!" The dwarf, not very fond of horseback riding, sneered.

"Let us go then." The king replied after a chuckle and they began their journey once again.

They went on as long as Gimli's feet would allow. He once was able to travel for weeks with no halt, though in his age, his legs began to deceive him. They set up another fire ere dawn on their fifteenth night of travel. They were almost out of Mirkwood and closing in on Anduin, the Great River near Rhovanion, to cross it in the hopes of making it to Lorien within the next few days. It took no time for the dwarf to fall into a peaceful slumber while Tauriel fidgeted with the bandage upon her hand and Legolas lie awake, gazing up at the treetops, watching the wind rock them to and fro with ease.

"He reminds me of them all." The Dark One spoke gently, feeling the pain that had now trickled down to her wrist.

"He is Gloin's son." Legolas responded, resting his hands behind his head. The former red-head smiled down at the ground, remembering the thirteen friends they had locked up in Thranduil's dungeons once upon a time. Legolas looked to her and sat up leaning on his elbow. "Do not fall for this one, Tauriel."

"Do not make jokes, Legolas." She responded in their native tongue. They both sighed before he noticed her wince at her own touch of her palm.

The white-haired Elf received the ripped garment from his pack and shred a second cloth from it. He knelt beside Tauriel and took her tied hands in his. While he mended the wound, it was silent, save Gimli's snores. In the silence, they each found the time to think. She, of Kili and the Battle of the Five Armies...he, of what she had said days prior...of his father's assumption that he was fond of Tauriel and he had told her so. Legolas began to wonder when that time had first come. His keen memory flashed back to their younger days spent together and he smiled.

"Why do you smile so?" Tauriel wondered as she watched him tie the new cloth about her hand.

"I remember the first day I taught you the ways of the bow and arrow." He responded, still looking down upon her hand. Tauriel laughed. "You became so angry each time you failed to release the arrow properly."

"I wanted to be as great as you. Though nothing seemed to work in my favor." She giggled, thinking of the memory herself.

"You became great in other ways." He admitted, still proud of her for eventually becoming the Captain of the Guard.

"And I give you my gratitude for it would not have been, had you not trained me and loved me as your sister." She looked into the fire, missing the expression she received from Legolas beside her. It was silent for another moment. Then again, she laughed. "I behaved like a child that day." Remembering the small tantrum she threw when she failed, yet again, with her bow.

"You _**were**_ a child, Tauriel."

Her eyes flickered as if her jaw would soon drop with insult. "I was 138." She couldn't hold back her smirk.

"Yes. And I was a bit over 2,350. Only 38 years out of your adolescence you were." He grinned, finding it hard to focus on her hand.

"Even so...I should not have grown so distressed or envious." Her head tilted to the right as she bit her bottom lip, feeling another sharp pain through her palm.

"Envious of whom? Not I?" He finally finished tying the knot of the new bandage.

"No. Of Burethor." She noticed the look of question in Legolas' eyes. "He was your prized student and I desired nothing more than to surpass him."

"Why was it so important to you?"

"I was always bringing you unhappiness then. There was not a day where you and I had not argued about my rebelliousness or reckless actions. Having the title of your foremost student in battle training was my way of hoping you could see that I was more responsible and grown up than your father believed I was."

"Tauriel...you may not believe so, but my father loved you as his own. It was not until the dwarves arrived that he truly questioned your honor. He would not have appointed you Captain of the Guard if I did not speak the truth. We both were proud of you." She turned to look into Legolas' eyes as he spoke. "To this day, I am proud of you still." Tauriel bit her lower lip once again, only this time it was not due to a pain in her hand. As Legolas looked at her, the pigment in her raven hair slowly morphed into the fiery orange it had been years ago. He blinked, unsure if the dark of the night or the bright of the fire deceived his own eyes. The she-Elf sighed and turned away from him with a sudden warmth in her stomach. Her long locks returned to black and Legolas suspected that his mind was going. Finally, they both found their respectable spots for sleep and did their best to enter the dream world.

In the morning, they set off to Anduin, crossing its waters and finally making their way into Lorien.


	5. The Lady's Counsel

Legolas and Gimli remembered their last arrival in Lorien as great and almost magical. They could not say the same for their second coming as they looked around at the sad Elves, some weeping and some, with looks of confusion and questioning. Tauriel's curse had seemed to be worse than they had imagined and her return may have heightened the affect. Legolas looked around at his kin, deeply troubled at the sight. He was reminded of his father's sadness whenever he'd mention his mother. Elves were not exposed to sorrow as often as Men. The memory of his father's was the only sorrow Legolas had encountered ere the day The Great Thief arrived on the palace walls.

"Legolas." Gimli whispered as they walked beside Rocinante. "How can we be sure She is here?" The dwarf continued to speak while he frightfully gazed about the land of the Lorien Elves. "I heard She and the Lord departed Middle-Earth with Gandalf and the Hobbits."

"Aye." Legolas whispered in return. "Though They have returned to help with Tauriel's curse." He spotted Rumil about a large, beautiful fountain and steered the horse toward him, still whispering to his companion. "Gandalf sent word of their return some days ago. He stays in Valinor with Lord Elrond and Frodo, but Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel have returned. Only brief." They made their way to Rumil, who stared up at the fountain with woeful eyes. "Rumil, my friend." Legolas spoke, interrupting Rumil's daze.

The chestnut-haired Elf slowly turned to see Legolas and the others. His eyes were filled with tears. "Ah. King Legolas. I did not expect to see you this soon after my visit." His head bowed and he gazed at the statue of the fountain once more. "She is beautiful, is she not?" A tear, sparkling...almost gold in color (for that of Elves), rolled down his cheek. "We lost four more of our Elves this morning to the spell." He muttered something in his native tongue that the three did not understand. In that moment, a song far off was heard. They all looked up into the trees. A choir of Elves sang the songs of sorrow that grew in their contentless hearts. The beauty of the sound sent more of Rumil's tears to fall as they listened.

" _The grass so green_

 _The sky so blue_

 _The day so beautiful_

 _Yet we still lost you_

 _Oh, happiness where have you gone?_

 _The light that shone so strong_

 _We're surrounded by those who feel the same_

 _Yet only loneliness knows my name"_

One of Tauriel's burning dark tears fell from her own eye and she looked down as the others kept their gaze above. "What have I done to them?" She asked aloud.

"You've done this?" Rumil looked to her.

Legolas finally looked down as well, sniffling. "Take us to see the Lady."

"I Beleg Pil…" Rumil began. "...you've captured her, haven't you? And this is her?" He glared at Tauriel, who was too sad to notice.

"It was a woman after all." Gimli spoke up, with a choking in his throat as he paid close attention to the Elves around them.

"Not a woman, a she-Elf." Rumil responded with a hint of distaste that it was his own kind who could have such a curse. "And what of Lady Galadriel will you need?" He doubted bringing the Dark Elf to their queen would be wise.

"Counsel, my friend. The Lady is indeed wise and powerful. Tauriel's curse shall not affect Her." Legolas answered.

"You reckon...you do not know." Rumil assumed. "I beg your pardon, Your Majesty, but I must not risk our Lady's well being-"

Just as Rumil had begun to protest, they were visited by another Elf. One of the Galadhrim. A messenger with yellow hair approached and he spoke with light in his voice. The only one about them who wore a small smile. "Rumil, the Lady would like to speak with our guests."

"She knows we are here?" Tauriel asked.

"The Lady knows everything." Gimli finally looked back to the group he stood by. "The most wise and beautiful of all of Middle-Earth." He spoke the next words to himself. "I wonder if King Eomer of Rohan has laid eyes upon Her yet. More fair than his sister, Eowyn was, is Galadriel."

"Will you take us to Her?" Legolas asked the new Elf. He slowly nodded with a gentle grin and led the three travellers away from Rumil and the fountain he cried upon.

As they entered the Galadhrim, the atmosphere changed. The Elves were different and happy. The spell had not been cast upon them, or if it had...Galadriel's presence had broken it. What the Elves had sung had been true. The grass was as green as could be, the sky opened up the blue of the heavens, the sun shone through the trees and light fell upon all good things. Only the gloom from the attitude of the Elves cast a shadow upon Lorien and the more beauty of this forest Tauriel saw, the more she began to feel her own curse cast upon herself.

"Do not speak right away, Dear Gimli." Legolas warned upon their arrival at the gate to the Lord and Lady's throneroom.

"Do you not see my excitement?" Gimli protested. "Never imagined I would see Her grace again. I shall try to put my mouth to rest in Her presence though I shall not make a promise." The white-haired bowman smirked and the gate opened.

"Come. You may enter." They heard Her soft voice from within and obeyed. "Jirezien, please take the horse to some food and water." Galadriel smiled at the Elf that had escorted them and he helped Tauriel down from Rocinante ere leaving with him. Legolas and Gimli stepped forward immediately, taking one knee to bow in front of Celeborn and Galadriel's thrones. Tauriel hesitated, unsure if she should enter. "Where is the third?" The Lady questioned. A vibration shuddered throughout the Dark Elf's body and she was summoned upon the words. Making herself known, she followed Gimli and Legolas, bowing when she approached. "Do not fear, Tauriel." The soothing sound of Galadriel's regal tone caused the she-Elf to look up into the queen's eyes. Ere she was able to speak aloud, the Lady answered the question that stayed within Tauriel's mind. "Yes. I do know thy name. As I know why you three have come here."

"I-I…" Tauriel found it hard to speak in Their wondrous presence. "I was brought here, my Lady, against my will."

Galadriel smiled and responded in almost an amused tone. "You may believe that, though it is not so." Rather than elaborating on Her riddle, Galadriel turned Her attention toward the other two. "King Legolas." She began and he raised his head to see Her glory. "You have grown since I saw you last."

"Indeed you have." Celeborn nodded to the younger Elf.

"I have answers to the questions you seek." The queen spoke slowly.

"I have but one question, Your Highness." Legolas rose with pride.

"There are more." She smiled as She recognized the expression he held. He did not argue as She knew better than he did of what he wondered deep within his mind.

"Dear Gimli." The tone in Her voice slightly changed as Her smile grew a bit wider and they detected a hint of a giggle in Her throat as she listened to the thoughts within him. "I am happy to see you again also." She took a moment to look down upon the three kneeling before Her before She spoke again. "King Elessar of Gondor has appointed you Lord of the Glittering Caves, young Dwarf. Yet you dwell in Mirkwood Palace with King Legolas."

"Aye, Your Highness. I have sworn to travel with my best friend and to protect him as long as I may." Gimli responded.

"Neither you nor I should doubt that Legolas Greenleaf can protect himself, no?" Galadriel smiled at Legolas, who smirked as he stared down at the stone floor.

"Nay, but I must fulfill my word, Lady." Gimli slowly stood from kneeling, barely standing taller than Legolas and Tauriel as they knelt. "A Dwarf does not break a promise."

"Of course not." The powerful she-Elf leisurely turned, taking one step down the line to stand in front of Legolas in the center of the line of travellers. "You mustn't worry about your father's legacy, Young Greenleaf." The white-haired Elven King finally looked up into Her eyes. "Sustain your OWN legacy. Those are the ones that truly matter." She turned and moved onto Tauriel ere Legolas was able to respond. "And you." Tauriel sadly looked up when Galadriel stepped down the short staircase beneath Her throne, bringing Herself nearer to the Dark Elf. "You ask so many questions."

"I have not spoken a word." The raven-haired former captain answered.

With pursed lips, the Lady unfolded Her hands. She closed Her eyes and tilted Her head toward the sky, finding the question that burned deep within Tauriel the most. When She found it, Her head lowered and a look of pity beheld Her. "Your curse is an unimaginable burden. Though do not put the blame upon yourself for the fate of my people. Your heart has been forced into darkening." The eyes that filled with agony gazed up at the Elf clad in gray. Galadriel's shine seemed to blind Tauriel when, in her head, she asked another question. For a moment, Galadriel's face shown that She were pondering Her answer. With a slow inhale, the Lady turned to step up to stand in front of Her throne once again. As She turned to face them, She demanded that Tauriel and Legolas stand.

"My Lady." Legolas interrupted Galadriel's thoughts. "How must we stop the Men from fighting another war?"

"Men are stubborn and prideful." Celeborn answered for His wife. "And most of all possessive of their belongings."

"It is not only Men that are possessive." Legolas looked to the Lord. "You must know of my father's part in the Battle of the Five Armies."

"Indeed I do." Celeborn responded, making a change to His posture. "Your father became a different Elf following your mother's death." His eyes fell to Galadriel and was reminded of a time He almost lost Her. "Loss will do such a thing."

Galadriel turned to Her husband as He stood from the throne, stepping up beside Her. Legolas fought the urge to turn to Tauriel as he spoke again. "Is there a way to find the _Madm_ before the war?"

"That is a decision to be made by the one who possesses it." Galadriel responded.

"Why would anyone take it in the first place?" Gimli wondered aloud. "It holds no special value. 'Tis nothing but a simple orb!"

"A simple orb which holds generations of success among Men. The human race has a history of believing in luck and superstition. The Orb is a treasure to their people as they fear without it, their race may perish." The Lady explained.

"And will they?" Legolas asked.

"Perhaps." She bowed Her head. "Yet only because of the battles they are willing to fight to repossess it." Raising Her head once more, She added. "Greed has the power to destroy us all."

It was silent for a moment and the Lady lifted Her head, hearing the thoughts of all present.

"Is there a way to break Tauriel's curse?" Legolas finally asked.

Galadriel's head fell once again and She closed Her eyes ere Her response. "That is for her heart to decide."

"What type of curse is this for an Elf anyway?" Gimli never took his eyes off of the Lady.

"There is no such thing as a Dark Elf." Legolas added. "Elves are light beings. Never has an Elf succumbed to something so ominous before without the result ending in death. The Queen Arwen once passed when she thought she'd never see Aragorn again. Yet Tauriel's darkness had cursed her. Why?"

A smirk curled upon Galadriel's lips. "Because she is no longer an Elf."

"She is not?" Legolas asked, turning to look at Tauriel, whose face held an expression of confusion as well as his. When they looked back to the Lady, She shook Her head. "What is she?"

"An Unseelie. A Faery."

Gimli could not help but laugh the moment She spoke. "A Faery? Her?" He laughed once more. "Faeries do not exist! Where are her wings? Has she been hiding them from us?"

"My dear Gimli." Galadriel's voice halted his laughter. "I hope you know there are others who do not believe in Dwarves or Elves, yet here we are." She grinned. "And I do recall a time before Bilbo Baggins and his nephew left the Shire, you and others did not believe in Halflings or Hobbits." Gimli's smile faded as She continued. "Faeries are true beings though they are rare for they are other beings turned Fae." She silently chuckled. "And only one species of Faery has wings."

Tauriel finally spoke up. "I-I'm a Faery?" She tried her best to ignore Legolas staring at her in the corner of her eye. "How is that possible?" She took one step toward the first stair, resting her left foot upon it, hesitating to ascend. "Your Highness, or, My Lady, or...My Queen?" Tauriel slightly looked over her shoulder to Legolas behind her. "How does one turn? May I ever turn back? I thought this was a curse I bore." She took one more step, leaving her just below the Lord and Lady.

"The darkening of your heart was a curse that turned you. As for turning back...I do not know if I may answer for it is up to your heart to either turn or remain." Galadriel moved away from Her husband, stepping to the left of Tauriel and descending the first step below her, bringing herself to the same level as the Faery, who looked to the Queen beside her. They stood shoulder to shoulder, their heads turned to look at one another. "Unseelies are the darkest form of Fae. When others turn to such Faeries as Dryads or Garden Faeries, it is seen as a gift or a blessing for they are given great power over things of good nature or love. They turn when they have been consumed by their admiration for something in particular or when their lives have been overtaken by a lifechanging event or task. Unseelies, however, are cursed by their pain and heartache if it lasts longer than their opportune death." Her eyes averted to Legolas at the bottom of the stairs. "The Lady Arwen indeed passed away for her pain was inflicted for a short time and she let it consume her, losing all hope in seeing King Elessar." Her eyes turned back to Tauriel and continued. "Your pain has slowly progressed, giving you time to suppress it. And your hope has willed you to live. That night when you first began to turn, was the night that you should have died, but your soul had other plans."

"What hope?" Tauriel wondered, her tears filling her dark eyes once again. "I have none."

Galadriel chose not to speak Her answer aloud, though Tauriel heard it clear within her own mind and her sudden realization caused her eyes to widen as a burning tear rolled down her pale cheek.

It had grown hours passed sundown and the Lord and Lady demanded the travellers stay for sleep for they had grown weary and there was more to be said in the morning. After much debate, they agreed and Legolas, Gimli, and Tauriel were given places to rest.

" _Legolas."_

The Sindarin Elf thought he heard a whisper of his name and he startled awake. He blinked, wetting his tired, dry eyes and stared up at the treetops above the treehouse they slept in. He predicted it was two hours before sunrise and sat up. He looked to Gimli, hearing his peaceful snores before quickly turning to see if Tauriel were still asleep beside him. He sighed when he saw that she was still in a deep slumber and the tension in his shoulders subsided.

" _Legolas."_

He heard it again and this time, he knew where it originated. Slowly, he stood and headed down the trunk of the tree to make his way to Galadriel's garden. He passed under a great archway covered in the most beautiful of vines, making his way to the center where the Mirror of Galadriel rested. His elf eyes searched the premise for the Lady Herself and he did not see Her. He listened intently with his keen ears and when he heard Her soft, barefeet approaching from behind. He turned to see Her and bowed his head. "You called?" As She made her way to the Mirror as well, She slowly nodded once with a crack of a grin yet She did not speak. "What am I to do about Tauriel and the _Madm_ , Your Highness?"

A soft sigh escaped Her lips. "Do not blame yourself, dear Legolas. Had you stayed in Mirkwood all those years ago, she still would have turned. Her pain was greater than you had anticipated."

"I could have spoken to my father and-"

"Lord Thranduil let himself become a stubborn king. Even with the word of his son, he would not have given too easily at the request to save her." Galadriel stopped beside Her Mirror and looked down upon it while Legolas watched Her.

"What happened to him, my Lady?" Before She spoke, he already knew the answer. "How did my mother die? Why did it change him so?"

She looked up from the Mirror and Her smile slowly faded. When She looked down into the bowl once more, Legolas stepped forward, looking in. "He too blamed himself for her fate." She spoke ere an image appeared within the Mirror. They watched as soon, the still image morphed into King Thranduil and Legolas' mother, Rayna. It appeared to be their first meeting. The love in their eyes caused a small smile to grow upon Legolas' face as he looked down upon the moments from their past. The time jumped ahead to the moment Legolas was born. The king sat on Rayna's bedside, smiling down upon his newborn son in his beloved wife's tired arms. A short montage of Legolas' infancy passed and soon, the images in the Mirror grew dark. He saw his mother, clinging to the baby in her arms as Mirkwood Palace was invaded by servants of Sauron from the region of Angmar. She and the infant, Legolas, were forcibly taken by the evil army. Elsewhere, King Thranduil had been in consult with the Dwarves who had refused to return the white gems of Lasgalen, of which he had intended to give as gifts to his wife and son. Distracted by the dwarves, he was unaware of the kidnapping of the queen and infant prince. A look further into the future, the death of his mother was shown and the images warped into a blur ere nothing was seen within the Mirror besides the reflections of Legolas and Galadriel peering down into it.

"She sacrificed herself to save me." He gathered. "My father tried to bargain with the Orcs in exchange for our lives. And in that, my life was threatened. So Mother fought until the very end for my life."

Galadriel sadly looked to Legolas as he just stared into the bowl. "Thranduil never forgave himself. He slowly fell into his path of hatred towards other races when in all reality, it was he whom he hated most."

"Had he not been arguing with the dwarves, he feels he may have been able to avoid our kidnapping." Legolas felt for his father and one more image appeared in the Mirror below.

" _If this is love, I do not want it. Why does it hurt so much?"_

" _Because it was real."_

The moment between Thranduil and Tauriel after the Battle of the Five Armies vanished and Legolas dishearteningly stepped away from the bowl, finally looking up to Galadriel. "He refused to help Tauriel because she reminded him of my mother." He assumed.

"No." Galadriel began. "She reminded him of himself." The expression Legolas held caused Her to speak again. "He saw what her actions had led to and he realized her recklessness sent her to heartbreak, as did his."

"Why have you summoned me this morning?" He asked with a hint of pain in his voice. "Why not Gimli nor Tauriel?"

"I have already spoken with them. Last night while you slept, they each joined me for their own counsel." She turned Her back to the king of Mirkwood and made Her way to one of Her trees, lifting a hand to feel its soft leaves as She continued to speak. "Why have you come to see me?"

"You know why." He responded with question in his tone.

"I know why you brought the Faery, but why have YOU come?" Her piercing eyes fell to him as She turned Her head to see his shoulders grow tense. "Say it aloud, King of Mirkwood."

He looked down at the nicely laid stone at his feet and he answered slowly. "I no longer know who I am."

Her hand slowly fell from the leaf above and She turned to face him head on. "I am not one to tell you who you are, King Legolas. But I can tell you that deep within your own heart, you already know the answers you seek. You must find them."

"How do I?"

"Look at the others who surround you. How do they make you feel? How is your relationship with them? How do you treat the living things that provide you with a meaning? You already know who you are, Legolas. You just have to realize that you do." She slowly began to circle him as he stared at his feet. "And your last questions…" She began with a smirk. "You want to know if you can trust her." It was not a question yet not a statement. "The Faery." Legolas looked up to Her and nodded. "And you want to know if you will ever stop chasing her." He looked down, nodding once more. When Galadriel halted circling round him, they locked eyes and She spoke into his mind. " _Will you now?"_

Her voice echoed within him and he desired to ask what She meant, yet the moment he thought of his question, he was given the answer. A sudden realization hit him and he turned to run from the garden, heading back to the treehouse to make sure Tauriel was still there.


	6. Old Friends

The cool air and the darkened sky fell upon Middle Earth almost as a Winter, though Legolas had not noticed. His eyes remained fixated upon the grass beneath his feet while he made quick, long, and light steps through the forest. He kept his eyes alert, looking for any sign of the whereabouts of Tauriel. The sun slowly began to rise and his pace quickened. 'Twas not long ere he were set out to a light jog, knowing she shan't have gone far. As he came to the far reaches of the Naith, he heard faint footsteps and he halted. Holding in a deep breath, Legolas listened and a small smile leisurely grew upon his pale face. He had done it again. He had chased her. With a shake of his own head, he sighed and ran toward the sound of the Faery's steps.

"Parting without so much as a goodbye?" He spoke from behind her as she stepped aside, almost knowing he'd catch up for awhile.

She looked out around the trees as she responded. "I did not suspect my absence to concern you so." He did not answer as their feet moved along the dirt path together. "A Faery?" She smiled, attempting to hold back a pained laugh. "A bit silly, really. An Elf turns into a dark Faery after the death of a Dwarf who was honestly never even her boyfriend in the first place?" She chuckled, looking to the ground. "Rubbish."

"But your pain was not rubbish." Legolas finally spoke, adjusting the bow that lay across his chest. "I know it hurt and I am positive it still does, but...I am thankful for your pain."

"What?" She looked to him for the first time in the Naith forest.

"For now, I mean." He tried to elaborate. "I just...If it weren't for the pain you felt...you would've never become an Unseelie. You would have died. If you think about it, your pain saved you...in one way."

"Hmm…" She looked up at the trees once more. "Where is your Dwarf friend?"

Legolas looked behind him. "I-I left in a hurry."

She smiled down at her moving feet. "Even so...I do not doubt he will find us again."

"Nor do I." The king chuckled.

"So...did you find what you were looking for?" Tauriel asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your questions...did She answer them?"

"Uh...I suppose so." His tone sounded unsure. "And yours?"

"Mhm." Her dark eyes fell to the Elf walking beside her. "She answered questions I had not known I had."

"Amazing, isn't She?" Legolas subconsciously moved closer to the Faery as they went on toward Fangorn to pass into Rohan. He smirked when she shrugged a shoulder, tilting her head to the side as though she did not know how to respond. They both knew her true answer. "Whereabouts are you headed anyway?" He finally asked aloud.

Another shrug followed. "I was hoping to make my way back to my home, but you-"

"Your home? You-you said you hadn't a home."

She smiled at him. "Yes, I did. Well, it is not a home, really, as it is more of a shelter I had recently begun to construct ere I was captured in Mirkwood." Tauriel paused with a small giggle. "By you."

"Ah." They both laughed and continued for many miles in small, insignificant conversation.

They had finally approached the forest Fangorn as it had reached nightfall. Tauriel revealed, at some time, that her small place of shelter resided in Anorien, between Rohan and Gondor. Knowing it would be but a week's journey, they were prepared to sleep under the trees or in caves if necessary. They shared food Tauriel had stolen from the rations in Lothlorien prior to her planned escape.

"You seem different now." Legolas said on their third day of the journey.

The wind blowing the leaves fooled Tauriel into believing she had not heard him correctly. "What?"

"You seem different." He repeated.

"Different in what way?" She wondered.

"I don't know. A bit happier. Before you were...more despondent...sad." He paused. "And discouraged. Now you seem…"

"Encouraged?"

"Well, no. Persuaded perhaps."

Tauriel nodded as they walked. Every now and then she caught herself staring at him, thinking of Thranduil's remarks long ago and a conversation she held with Lady Galadriel the night of their stay in the Galadhrim. "You know, I-"

"Sh!" Legolas interrupted her. "Be still." He commanded and they each halted their steps, looking around with caution. Footsteps and the crunching of many leaves and twigs about the ground could be heard approaching them. He pulled out his sword, prompting her to do the same.

"Perhaps it's just-" She began to whisper, but Legolas restrained her once more. With a roll of her eyes, Tauriel spoke out. "Gimli! We had been waiting for you for-" Her smile furled into a look of confusion when she saw that their company was not Gimli, but a large group of men. Some rode upon horses while others went on foot.

"I believe we've found her, Your Majesty. And a companion." One of the Men shouted as if to yell toward the rear of the crowd.

"Is it her?" A resounding voice boomed from the middle of the group.

"It is." The same Man at the front of the group answered.

"How can you be sure?" The second voice spoke again as the front line dispersed, letting him through, high upon his steed.

"I-" The first man tried to respond, though he was quieted when his master jumped down from his horse and headed over to Legolas.

"King Legolas." He said with exuberance in his tone. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Aragorn." Legolas accepted the hug that came with open arms after he returned his sword to his sheath. They laughed with rejoice upon the embrace. "Too long it has been."

"Aye." Aragorn, now known as King Elessar of Gondor, responded. "Where is Gimli? Surely he'd never let you leave your kingdom alone?"

"Surely he did not." They both laughed. "I was able to lose him for a little while. I reckon it won't be long ere he finds us again." Legolas chuckled and the word 'us' reminded Aragorn of the Faery beside his companion.

Aragorn's smile faded and he slightly turned his head to look over his shoulder at his soldiers. " _Wisan, glaka hè_."

Legolas had no time to protest and in an instant, Tauriel was in the arms of two of Elessar's Men with a sack over her head. "Wait! Aragorn." He attempted to change his best friend's mind in Elvish, instigating an argument to occur.

Once Legolas had spoken his mind and given his side of the story, Aragorn apologized as he turned and walked back to his soldiers. Stopping beside one of the captains, he sadly looked toward Legolas. " _Ho veè eithel._ " 'Twas not long ere Legolas was in the same situation as Tauriel.

The two travellers were hoisted up onto horses and taken out of the forest toward a destination they were unaware of for they could not see through the sacks covering their faces.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was short, I know. But I liked where it ended. Please leave some reviews. Let me know if you liked it, let me know if you didn't like it or if you have any suggestions. Thanks for being a patient reader. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Love you! MWAH!**


End file.
